The Architect vs The Psychotic Queen
by LunaticHolliday402
Summary: How does one take out the worst enemy? When that enemy is in the body of someone dear? ***Seth/Colby's POV. Sequel to The Lunatic Diva and The Architect.***
1. What Have You Done?

I sat staring at my phone for the umpteenth time in two weeks. The shot of Jenna was almost heartbreaking. She was in tears and trying to warn me. _"Just know that if we had it all or nothing,"_ My blood ran cold as she said our code word. _"I love you.." _There was a knock at the door.

"Hey." It was Fergal. "You doing okay?"

"No. I'm confused. I'm scared that I don't know why my girlfriend would do this..." I replayed the video back. Fergal froze the video when Jenna grabbed her head.

"I think she's fighting a demon in her head, mate."

"What do you mean?"

"Go back to some videos of Raw. I've been noticing when she does this, her attitude changes completely like she's someone else." My body shivered.

"She wouldn't let Borden out."

"Colby. I think Borden's been let out for a while." I frowned.

"How far back you think?"

"That is something you will have to figure out." I sighed.

"If you see something, or whatever."

"Don't worry. I'll get a hold of you. Because from what I've seen of Borden's indie videos. Shit's about to get vicious." My phone dropped from my hands as it rang.

"Joe? Give me some good news, man."

"I've been trying. Apparently Mox did talk to Jenna."

"And?"

"Borden is out. I don't think the bosses know." I could hear the concern. "You'll have to shock Jenna back in control."

"How can I know for sure which I'm talking to?" I was confused, "Does Borden know the same things as Jenna?" "

"It's hard telling what goes on in her head." Joe sighed, "Jenna told Mox that Borden has been in control on and off since that night."

"You mean the night Derek shot his brains out?" I wiped my brow. "So Mox was right in the hospital? It wasn't Jenna who wrapped her hand with barbed wire?"

"I guess so."

"So how do we make Borden go away again?"

"I'll have to ask Mox when he calls again. His voice started slurring from getting tired of talking." I muttered under my breath.

"Alright. I rubbed my neck. How are you? Couple weeks into chemotherapy now, ain't you?"

"I've done one shot, Bro. Chill."

"I'm just worried about you having to deal with that shit." Joe let out a hearty laugh.

"Here I'm worried about Borden killing you." He must had saw the time. "Speaking of which? Ain't the show starting?"

"Hell!" I jumped up. "My first segment is the start of the show. Calling her out."

"Be careful. No telling what shit is planned." I hung up the phone and threw the shirt on and grabbed my title. The gorilla point was hustling and bustling with workers. My music hit and I walked out to the ring. The titantron replayed the pay per view from Friday. We were in Saudi Arabia. During the triple threat match, a hooded person interfered and DDT me on the ramp. Letting Brock beat the hell out of Braun and pinning him.

"So everyone is speculating 'who is the masked person that attacked me on Friday'?" I pulled my title off my waist and threw it down. "I want answers. I want them now; in my face. Right here in this ring." I yanked my shirt off and motioned to bring it. "Ambrose. Stop sneak attacking and get your ass out here. Now." There was nothing for about five minutes. "I ain't leaving this ring, Deanna! You owe me an explanation!" Still silence as the crowd chanted for me. "AMBROSE! If you love the physicality of wrestling. I'm feeling pretty fired up. Get your ass ou..." There was a weird alarm sound that echoed from the speakers. Ambrose's old opening was subtle as the familiar voice of Disturbed roared through the arena. _"Vengeful one? Really?" _I was too engrossed on watching the entrance, that I almost missed seeing her enter from the Shield entrance. "Are you really going to mock the Shield?"

"Remind me, you did the same thing." The crowd began to chant, 'you sold out'. "Oh shut up. My reason for attacking him is not the same as him turning on me." The crowd got louder.

"Well. You going to get your ass down here?" She propped herself up on a rail. "Are you afraid? What's the problem here? Can't face me?" I wanted to call out Borden. However the script didn't say too. "So you really going to not tell me why? Why slam our relationship into concrete? And a metal ramp? And across various arenas?" She crossed her arms and was too busy listening to the crowd. "Are you really that much of a soulless lunatic?" That got her attention. She went to speak but the crowd booed so loud, she couldn't say anything. "You know what, since you won't come down here." I rolled out of the ring and went to the barrier. "How about I come up to you? Because I'm about to give back tenfold." I hopped over and began to make my way up. The look on her face as she backed up told me one thing. Jenna was in control. I hopped back over the barrier and grabbed my Intercontinental belt. After I returned to the gorilla point, I went on the hunt for her. Somewhere near the building boiler room, I saw her leather jacket. I moved slowly, checking to see if she was going to attack me from behind. Ripped jeans and her taped up hands stuck out of curtains. "Jenna?"

"Stay back." Even though her hood was up, I could see her eyes were red. "I don't want to her to make me hurt you again."

"Oh babe. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I didn't want the same thing that happened to Mox; happen to you."

"What do you mean?"

"His recent condition is because of me." I saw her hide her face.

"How?"

"That..." Jenna started to rub her head and I got leery. "Flashes of me hurting him."

"Stay with me. Stay with me." I moved slowly towards her. She looked weird as my hand reached out for her.

"Colby," Her voice faltered.

"You were forced to let her out, because you thought no help was coming."

"I wasn't strong enough to fight." She muttered.

"Jenna. Jenna." There was a weird look in her eyes. "Stay with me." She turned from me. "I'm not leaving until I get answers." Jenna turned and the look in her face, I knew I was in trouble. She launched herself across me, and began to attack.

"Silly boy. You thought it was that easy. I let her have reign again?" As I laid sprawled on the concrete, I reached out and cupped her face.

"All or nothing, I love you," My face had to be getting redder, "Jen-na." I choked out. Her hands lifted off my neck. Camera men flew in from her left and made her freak out. I coughed as she ran down the hall.

"Rollins! What happened?" Jeff Hardy ran up to my side. "We need a trainer over here, now!" He knelt beside me. "You alright?" I coughed hard, feeling like my lung was about to pop out. "Breathe man." He turned around to yell again for a trainer. Brianna was the one who answered.

"Let's get you to a room." I stood up slowly.

"Has she talked to you, Bri?"

"Honestly, I figured the new attitude was because of Derek." She looked concerned, "Like a part of her didn't come back after getting defibrillated." Thankfully after the checkup, nothing was broken. I stood up and handed my belt off to Jeff.

"Can you take this to my locker?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find her." A stagehand overheard me.

"She's already gone."

"You know this for a fact?"

"I saw her leave." I grabbed the belt back.

"Then I'm going after her." I pulled my cell phone out. Of course it would go straight to voicemail. "Hey Mox. Give me a call when you feel like talking. Please?" I sent a text to Renee.

_Hey. What was the diagnosis again on Mox? It wasn't caused by a beat down was it? Borden imitated Jen. I dropped my guard. However, Borden gloated Mox's recent condition was her doing. If I can prove it to Jen. Maybe it will spark her to fight back against Borden._

I knew I wouldn't get answer from her for a while. So I started looking up different bars. "Where'd you go, Borden?" A few days later, I sat in my locker room of the live show. "Mox! How are you doing?"

"Seen better days." He choked, "What's up?"

"I just want to know if you can help me get into Borden's head." He laughed.

"Just imagine my brain, but a thousand more times demented." He had a weird pause, "Only way to get Borden to go away. You have to be willing to call her out for a match."

"What do you mean?"

"The last match Moxley vs. Borden. I called Borden out for an unsanctioned falls count anywhere. And the bosses can't tell either of you who will win."

"That's going to take a lot of convincing to Vince."

"Well. That's how I got her back. You'll have to start with shoot promo and call out Borden by name. That seems like that's what they're going with, another personality in control. Only they don't realize this ain't no freaking story line."

"Well. I'm at a live show and she's here too."

"Eh. With the fans recording those, that shit will be up on YouTube quick."

"I'm at my wits end trying to figure out how else to get her back."

"We'll figure something out, Bro." He coughed, "Crap. Doc's here. I got to go."

"Talk to you later." I sat and debated on calling her out right here. Fergal knocked on my door.

"Ready for our match?" I stood there a second.

"Any chance you're willing to help out with the stint of Deanna interfering?"

"What do you got in mind?"

"First let me say, you were right." Fergal's eyes narrowed as I stumbled calling her Deanna/Borden. I gave him as much information I could. "I know this seems like something that only happens in the movies. But it's the absolute truth."

"So in order to get the bosses attention, you're going to call Borden out after our match?"

"It's going to sound crazy if I go to the bosses. Especially if by chance it's not Borden in control."

"So you're just going to take the storyline to a different direction?"

"More like speed it up. Mox said this is how he did it and Borden stayed away for about two years before Jenna signed with WWE."

"Let's see how it goes." Fergal looked up, "You know how cool it would be if they signed off an unsanctioned match?"

"I don't see them doing that. So I wonder if I have to pull a similar stunt and make it not even televised or associated with work."

"That sounds like a story." My mind went to that night in my gym back in Iowa. I took a big gulp trying to not let the images distract me. "You okay?"

"Yeah." My music hit as we stood behind the curtain. "Let's do this."

_On cue, she slid into the ring after the bell rang. She went to swing, but Finn snatched her up into a full nelson. "I'm done with the sneak attacks, Borden! If you want a fight so bad, then square up, in my face." She smiled. _

_"I see you've been doing your homework." Somehow she slipped through and kicked Finn in the stomach. Borden didn't get a chance to land Dirty Deeds, because I grabbed her to look at me. However, she hit me and my face met the mat._

_"Son of a..." I breathed heavy as I watched her roll out of the ring. Referees came out to check on Finn and me. The camera didn't catch the referees warning me that she would come back. The camera panned to see her running and slide into the ring. _As I watched the footage, my mind went what she said.

_"I forgive you for whatever you are going to have to do to Borden." She had me by my face, as if she was angry. "I just ask that you forgive me too?" _

_"The reason Mox is in the hospital is not because of you." Her face looked bewildered. "I have the proof. If..." In a swift motion, I was flat against the mat again. Finn looked scared as she beat her fist against the mat. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm so fuc-" _Stephanie stopped the video.

"That's not a shoot promo." She set the remote down. "Are you going to fill me in on what's happening?" I sighed as Stephanie and Hunter's eyes were on me."Because we can't get an answer from her."

"Now you know how I felt last Raw." I muttered.

"What's with the attitude towards us?" Hunter glared. "Tell us what the hell is going on with your girlfriend!"

"I'd love to tell you. However, that first person in the video." I snatched the remote and rewound to where Finn had her in a full nelson. "That's not Jenna Good. That's not Deanna Ambrose."

"You saying that's," Stephanie stuttered.

"The Psychotic Queen of CZW. The only person in the world that makes Jon Moxley look sane."


	2. Now I'm the Hunted

_"Charley Caruso here with the latest. A video has surfaced of Seth Rollins and Finn Balor being attacked by Deanna Ambrose...or so we think." _The video played and I was thankful the bosses decided to address Borden. They were in negotiations regarding to how play the match against us. I went to visit Jon with Renee. Hoping he could give advice on how to fix this situation. Renee was talking about their new dog and how him and Blue had been getting along. "Hey. You okay?"

"Everybody keeps asking that and honestly I don't know how to answer." She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"We're going to get her back."

"I hate myself for leaving her alone with her demons."

"Well, way I see it, she's fighting somewhat if you was able to talk to her twice."

"The only question is, how will Stephanie and Hunter do the match?" We walked into the door of their house. "Look at you walking around!"

"Bit off more than I can chew." He held his hand out to Renee. "I was wanting to surprise you guys at the door without a freaking cane."

"Consider us very surprised." We both took a side and led him back to the couch.

"I've been meaning to ask, what'd she say to you?"

"Who?"

"I could tell on Raw, Jenna was talking." I told them everything that happened. Especially the conversation with the bosses. "Shhhiiit." His eyes were wide as he rubbed his brow. "So somehow, Borden has Jenna convinced that my condition is by her hands?" He shook his head as he handed over his cellphone. "There's a video from that night. I was secretly recording conversations with Jenna. To try to get proof that Borden was out." I played the video and I saw Jenna and Jon get into a milid heated argument. He leaves the gym and goes down the hallway. He flipped the screen to speak to the camera. About midway through a sentence, his face looked like it froze.

"How long were you in that stairway?"

"I managed to punch 911 on the phone, but I couldn't speak. Finn found me about two minutes after I got onto the floor."

"Glad you were found."

"He's the one who spoke to dispatch. He saved my ass." Jon shrugged, "I owe him a keg of something." I laughed.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate..." I saw out the window, Jenna was sitting on her motorcycle.

"What?" I got up and moved outside.

"Jenna?" She started the bike up and took off down the road. "JENNA?!" I sighed. Renee ran after me.

"She was here?" I grabbed my phone and tried to call her.

"Voicemail. Typical." I left a short message of wanting to talk. After I got back inside, I sent the video to my phone.

"What'd she want?"

"Took off before I could get close." I don't know why I didn't think of it before. "I'll be right back."

"Where you going?"

"To the only place she can regain herself." I was out the door in a flash and thankfully the shelter wasn't far. Thinking I might cause a commotion, I parked up the street. Elden was clicking by the door and he looked slightly concerned for me. "She's here, isn't she?"

"She just came in. Locked herself in the office with Hades."

"I need to talk to her."

"You know and I know. She ain't great with words."

"That doesn't matter. I want to talk. When's there's an issue we're supposed to work this out, face to face." Elden smirked.

"Best thing to do, let her message you first."

"What did I do?!" I threw my arms up.

"Borden could be holding you responsible for that night." He muttered.

"You know?"

"Are you kidding? She told me all about the personality."

"What should I do? I already know I screwed up by not being there for her. And I am kicking myself every moment." Elden had that weird sparkle in his eye. "Can you, tell her that? For me? I'm sorry." I turned and walked back up to my car. My phone buzzed and my heart pounded seeing her number.

_That local dive bar. Our first date. Be there midnight._

I went back to Renee and Jon's house telling them what happened. "How are you sure it's not a trap set by Borden?" I was shocked seeing Adam Scherr walking through the door.

"He's going to take it on faith?" Jon turned to me. "I know you and your little hopeless romantic ass." He laughed, "Can you come up with a backup plan?"

"I'll text if it's okay."

"Do one better. Facetime one of us, but keep your phone in your pocket." Renee shrugged. "Just put us on mute."

"How can you guys not put a little faith in the fact she could be sending out a help signal?" Renee turned to Jon.

"Maybe the fact that she had a weird meltdown at the hospital? She put a lot of us at arm's length the entire time on the shelf." Renee shrugged, "I can go on why I am faltering on that." She made a few points. However, I had to believe my Jenna wants Borden gone.

"I'll figure something okay, Mom?" I ran upstairs to clean up the airport funk from me. After getting Jon to bed, Adam took up a guest room, I about lost it when I had to shove a chair up close to the bed to elevate the rest of his legs.

"Get out of here, I don't want you to miss your date with your girl because I whopped your ass."

"So you think the same thing as me?"

"It's hard telling what goes on in her head, however, I know your bond is unbreakable. You two are not just wrestling soul mates. You two are meant for each other." His laugh bellowed, "I mean hell. Both of your demons kind of compliment each other." I turned back to him at the door.

"What?"

"Think about it, goof." Adam laughed as he took a breath. I shut the door and went to my room. I threw on my favorite jeans and that black button up she always loved and slicked my hair back to tie it up. After sending a quick text, I was almost out the door.

"I feel bad about what I said." Renee looked up at me from the couch. "I want to believe my friend is asking for help. But at the same time, I'm having trouble with wrapping my head around this situation."

"So am I." I got to the door, "Don't wait up." Once I got over to the bar, I shot her a text.

_Around back._

"Well that's not ominous." I walked around slowly and saw her sitting underneath a streetlight. "Jenna?" She looked up with tear stained cheeks. I took note that this had to be her. She was wearing her favorite blue jeans with that flowing green tie dye top that made her hot. "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"She doesn't know this place." Jenna took a swig. She grabbed a cold one and held it up to me. "Hell. She doesn't know your favorite." I looked at the label.

"What was the question you asked me here? All those years ago?"

She smiled, "Are you talking about the truth or dare thing? You said for dare, and I said go play human version of Frogger."

"To which I then said truth." I smiled realizing this was her.

"And I asked whose bed would we be ending up in?" I sat down beside her.

"How long before she takes back over?"

"She's given me free reign for a bit. The wrestling shows wore her the hell out."

"How can I help get rid of her?"

"What's the proof? Is it true?" I pulled my phone out and played it. She seemed to light a fire within her after watching it. "So I didn't cause it?" I shook my head. Jenna's head hung as she began to cry again. My arms wrapped around her and pulled her towards my chest.

"How can I help? How'd it work last time?"

"I had strange message from Stephanie. I take it she knows?"

"Bosses know. They're trying to figure out how to play a match to get your soul back."

"It needs to be done quick."

"Why?" There was a tired look, straight down to her soul.

"I'm not renewing my contract." My heart stopped. "This shit. Everything. I can't take it anymore. I'm waiting for when they come to me, because I'm telling them there's no amount of money to make me stay."

"What happened?" I already knew this was going to be they had her do something incredibly stupid.

"It's set to air next week." She wiped her face. "Before I could leave Raw, they made me go ahead and record a promo. The writing sucked so I did my best to change it here and there to make sense. However," Something darkened her mind. "Same old Vince. 'This is good shit." I muffled a laugh from her impression. "In the script I'm supposed to be getting 'inoculations." She made the quotations in the air. Jenna chugged a beer before going on, "So there's a room made up to look like an office, with a doctor. These assholes don't bother to tell me about sticking a huge needle in my ass."

"What the hell was in the needle?"

"Saline."

"Borden made me deal with that shit. I was literally forced to do five takes to get the monologue right."

"How many times with the needle?"

"Just one, and it was at the last take, thank God." This was Jenna, but it was a lost version of her. "I don't know what to do. I go to Vince. Try and change things. However, I'm stuck in this hellhole." She launched the beer bottle across the alley. "That's why I'm leaving. That's why I'm done." Jenna tapped her head, "The only question is, how to get rid of her." She fell to her knees in front of me and laid her head on my lap. Slowly I started playing with her hair.

"Survivor Series is this weekend. Good chance we're going to have a match at TLC." It was like she suddenly caught on fire. She jumped back up.

"That's it. Unsanctioned match worked last time. TLC match would be a way to entice her."

"Tell me what to do." It took me a minute to realize I had my hands on her waist. "I need you back. Tell me and I will do it." The moment her eyes looked down and to the right, I knew something was wrong. "Jenna?"

"Can't talk strategy now."

"Why not?" She looked like she was about to go into some sort of panic. "Please don't kill me." I jumped up and planted my lips against hers. My left hand cradled her head as my right pressed her tightly against me. I let her have a moment to breathe as I chanted again to not kill me. She cupped my face.

"I'll do what I can from my side. You're just going to have to look at this face like the enemy."

"Am I really going to have to hurt you?" My hand caressed her cheek.

"You have to bet her that when she loses; she has to stay away. Forever."

"I don't know if I can get Stephanie and Hunter to agree to not have the winner preselected." She rubbed her brow and I approached to hug her again.

"There's only one way to get this to work." She still looked lost as she slipped from my grasp and started walking away. I grabbed her and pulled her back to me for another kiss.

"Don't give up on us. I refuse to," I said as she kissed me again.

"I won't," Jenna slipped through my fingers. "Borden will see you in two weeks." I shuddered at the way she talked about the bitch in her head. Jenna drove home on her motorcycle. I returned to the house and Joe was there.

"So how's our girl?"

"Renee tell you?"

"Yes and the fact you look like you've been making out." I checked myself. "Gotcha." I launched a pillow at him from across the room. "So, how is she?"

"She's lost. Guess there's a really bad promo airing on Raw. She won't be there."

"What stupid thing they had her do now?"

"Inoculations. Didn't mention the big needle that was getting put in her cheek."

"You mean she had to take a shot in the ass on camera?" Joe looked concerned. "How can we get rid of Borden if that shit is going to make her quit?"

I froze, "You know?"

"Feeling in my gut. With how they have treated her for years." He rubbed his neck, "I'm mad on how she's helped me with the trash talk promos and I can't do them."

"Enough shop talk. I need to talk about something else."

"Anything besides hospitals." He grunted.

I went to open my mouth, "Nevermind I'll just go to bed." I muttered, "Don't need another water bottle bruise."

"See you in the morning, uce." He laughed. I went down to the arena the following morning. I felt weird without Jenna, Jon and Joe.

"A time machine would be great right now. Go back. Warn the dumb me to not stab my family in the back." I thought back on everything. "She wouldn't had met shithead. Everyone would be on speaking terms. Or maybe she would still be her, if we never got together?" Adam's comments about being more than wrestling soulmates made me regret my last comment. At the start of the hour, the dreaded promo hit. I cringed the entire time."And this explains all that alcohol." As I started walking up to gorilla point, Charley stopped me.

"Seth, quick question." She got positioned after I stopped, "What are you thoughts regarding Deanna challenging you at TLC?"

"First, that's not Deanna challenging me." I sighed, "Honestly Charles. It's the other way around. I proposed the match."

"You asked for the Asylum match?" I frowned.

"She's upgraded the stipulation, huh?" My heart dropped at the thought of a mild hardcore match. I walked off from the interview and went straight to Vince's office.

"What the hell? I had to hear it from Charley that the TLC match is now a freaking Asylum match?"

"Calm down," Vince held his hands up in defense.

"I can't calm down!" I smacked the chair, making it flip. "You don't understa..."

"You either walk out of this office without security and finish your duties for the day. Or security walks you out and I'll see you next Monday."

"Mr. McMahon," I took a breath, "This isn't a story line. This is real." Stephanie entered the room with Hunter. "There's a way to get rid of Borden, but it needs to be in my favor. Making it lunatic style, gives her the advantage."

"What if I'm making it look like she'll have the advantage?" He smirked. "I'm sticking to not predetermining a winner. Depends how the next few promos do."

"Okay. So you do have a plan?"

"Yeah. Intergender match. For the title." I gave up on arguing and just left the room. Once Raw was done, I was literally the first out of the building. My nerves were so bad that I couldn't go back to Jon's house yet. I drove to her house. She was playing with Hades in the front yard. Jenna's hand raised to wave as she approached the car.

"I had a feeling you'd show up." Just looking in her face, I could see it was in fact her. "You need a beer?"

"I just had a headache of a meeting with Vince. I need answers more than anything right now."

"What did I do?" I didn't mean to snap at her, but my body felt like it was ready to explode.

"The match has gone from a TLC to Asylum. What do you know about it?"

"I haven't talked to anybody! Take your attitude elsewhere, Dick." She went to walk away.

"I'm not done talking. You have got to stick around so we can figure this shit out together!" I slammed my car door and went after her. "This is also your plan. You want her gone, too." I backed her against my car. "Or was I really talking to Borden last night and she set me up?"

"Colby! It was me last night and it's been me all day." She had that pissed off cry look to her face. "I don't know what you're talking about this has to be Vince's doing."

"So Borden didn't make any secret phone calls or had meetings to try and get me to lose you forever?!"

"She's saving her energy for next Monday." She placed her hands on my chest and shoved me back. Jenna attempted to walk away and I made the mistake to grab her. Hades took it as a threat and snipped at my arm. "HADES!" He growled at me as I saw blood began to rise out of the mark. I slid my shirt off and wrapped it around my arm. Jenna stepped towards me, and I stepped away. "Colby, I just want to help."

"I'll take care of it." I walked around my car, "I'll see you, later." I could see she felt helpless as I drove off. After getting to Renee and Jon's house, Joe happened to be to one to answer.

"What the hell happened?"

"Long story. Hades bit me."

"He bit you?"

"It's not bad and in his defense, he was protecting her."

"Why from you?"

"We were arguing and it was kind of getting heated." I held my arm up. "Is there any alcohol in this house I can use to clean this up?" Renee went straight to the stash. "I got a feeling I made things worse tonight."

"You have a conversation with Vince?"

"I might had." I looked over, "Why?"

"Cause Vince called and was wanting to inform me that my cancer fight is going to be used in a promo next week." I felt like I wanted to be sick.

"How bad of a comment?"

"Well, it's going to fire you up." He told me the comment.

"Jenna ain't going to say that," I was shocked at the level they wanted to go with this situation. "Borden maybe, but that depends how heartless she is."

"It's apparently going to cause you to chase her around the arena in LA." He shrugged, "You'll get your hands on her later."

"How can I put this out of my mind because Survivor Series is Sunday!?" The cuts weren't deep and we were able to butterfly bandage it. "I'm probably going to get sidelined for Survivor Series." I muttered.

"That's Brianna's call. However, she might put a tight bandage on it and say go to work." Joe looked a little miffed. "You should have kept that temper in check." I hid my face in my hands.

"Dude. I know. I have royally messed up." I left the room. The days were quiet. Jenna never messaged me back after I attempted to apologize. Survivor Series would be a clean sweep for Team Raw. However, the looming threat of Borden circled my brain. I messaged Jenna again to apologize for my temper and to inform her that the marks from Hades weren't deep. However, it was back to crickets. Nothing. Not even an okay message. Monday Night Raw in LA, and I was dreading if Jenna's mouth would say the twisted message regarding someone she saw as a brother. Raw happened to start out with me in the ring and I congratulated Nakamura for the fight he put up. "Now since that is over, I can get laser focused on finding her."

_"Seth! I hear you've been looking for me. Spent days trying to hunt me down.," Borden laughed maniacally, "It's been fun watching you run around like a lunatic. As you like to say." Borden sneered, "You say you don't understand my motivation." I held my breath as I feared for the next line. "For the actions of what we've done off camera," My heart dropped as Borden sneered. "You're stuck answering to me," I threw my shirt off to distract myself from seeing her say the line. _

"Then come out of hiding, bitch!" I motioned, "I'm waiting for my repercussions."

_"Well, if you want to fight so bad." The camera panned to show the backstage. "Come find me." _ I rolled out of the ring and ran up the ramp. Fans cheered for me to go kick her ass.

"BORDEN!?" I got to the area where she was just on screen. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Guards were standing nearby and watching me. "Which way did she go?" They shrugged and tried to get me to go away. I smiled and socked one in the stomach and grabbed the other. He flew into the nearby road boxes. "Borden!" I ran up the hallway.

"Seth!" Finn hollered. "I was told to deliver a message."

"From?"

"She says find her at the place Shield calls home." I went straight for the boiler room door. The last time I was in Shield's home, was that night. My heart raced as I opened the door. The first part of the room was empty. The second part that seemed like the boiler room back in Rhode Island; had barbed wire laying on the floor.

"What kind of weird..." I saw on the door as it closed.

YOU LEFT HER ALONE

A picture was taped to the door. A sonogram of the baby. My heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds. _"They brought the baby into this?!" _ I slammed my fists into the door. _"I think I've got the ammunition I need to go against Borden now." _I returned to the hallway. "Screw it." I went to my locker room and tossed on some street clothes. Everyone was shocked as I pounded on Vince's door. "What you couldn't give me a heads up on using the baby into the story line?!"

"We asked Borden for something to spark the fight in you."

"Well considered me engulfed. Before I do something I'll regret, I've got a red eye flight to catch." I left and hid in the car garage. After putting my bags into the SUV, I returned to the closest monitor. To see if she would take the bait. The last segment was scheduled for her. Sure enough, she walked out carrying a trash can. Borden sneered as she pulled out Ambrose's Shield vest. _"She actually believes wearing this, ratty thing made her strong. She believed this," She made the fist, "Made her strong. The truth is, Ambrose was so weak. She is weak when she is with him." _I began moving towards Gorilla Point. _"I guess though, there is the chance of a new day." _I saw Borden starting a fire in the trash can. _"It's always great to take the past," _I started into high gear as I saw her pour gasoline on the vest. _"And burn it down." _The vest dropped into the can and I noticed the cameras following me to Gorilla Point. _"Where are you..." _The panic in Borden's voice was like music to my ears. I ran for the ring and slide in, she attempted to attack first. I caught her leg and dropped her onto her back. Punches flew back and forth. She kicked me off and scrambled towards the ropes, I clothes lined her over the top rope. The crowd cheered as I ran to the opposite end and suicide dived on top of her. Borden cried out as her back smacked off the barrier. I had to remind myself that I couldn't hold back against her. Borden started to stand up and I grabbed her to throw into the steel steps. She managed to slingshot and I landed across my back.

"I was trying to speak to your people!" Borden had a hold of my hair. "You don't interrupt me when I am talking!" Borden had to be pried off me. Several referees began to escort her around the ring. I stood up and quickly slid into the ring. The referees became collateral damage as I suicide dived on top of everyone. I leaned in close to Borden after grabbing her face.

"I'll see you at TLC, bitch!" I shook my head, "You will pay for what you said about Roman."


End file.
